Wolf Girl
by Torie Rilistkrytcat
Summary: The real Leah clearwater is dead. When the woman cut off her hair, she fell with it. I am not the real Leah. I am just an empty shell, hard and bitter, unkind and unloved. I will never be the same again. HIATUS
1. Wolf girl

Wolf girl

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.

Jacob's POV

Leah walked into Emily's house, shaking. She tried to avoid Emily's sympathetic glance, for she had still not forgiven her. Her long, ebony hair quivered, and I decided to speak up. "Sorry." I told her, breaking the silence. Leah looked up, her large brown eyes fearful. "It's not your fault." She whispered. I looked at her russet-skinned face framed by long, black hair. "It's going to be hard, but you'll have to cut your hair." I told her.

"What?" Leah gasped, fingering a lock of her hair.

"Alpha's orders. Otherwise, your fur is too long and you trip on it. There's a barber at the shops who knows about our problem. You can go there." I looked at her sad, dark eyes.

"Okay." She whispered.

LEAH'S POV

I looked at the small, dusty shop. Taking a deep breath, I walked inside. A pretty woman with sleek back hair pulled back in a messy knot looked up at me from sweeping the floor. "Sorry." She told me. "This shop is closed for today. Try the salon five shops down." I went and sat in a chair anyway. "It's Ok, I'm one of them now. I phased for the first time today." I told her.

Surprise crossed the Woman's face as she looked at me. "You? But you're a girl!" she gasped.

I rolled my eyes. "I know. Please, just cut it off." The woman nodded and took up a pair of scissors. I shut my eyes as she cut. It felt like she was cutting off a part of me, each time. SNIP. My love to Sam. SNIP. My loyalty to my family. SNIP. My Beauty. SNIP, My freedom. She started cutting more quickly. SNIP, SNIP, SNIP. Friends, Fun, Happiness. All gone. More parts of me fell away, useless and dead as the hair that covered the floor. I opened my eyes to a stranger in the mirror. "I spared some of the length because you're a girl." The woman told me. I didn't dare feel the short hair that barely reached my chin. Instead I opened my purse. "Oh no… your first time is free." The barber told me. I handed her a twenty dollar note stubbornly anyway. I had been saving up for a trip with my girlfriends to the mall in Port Angeles. A trip that would never happen now.

Jacob was waiting outside, sympathy in his eyes. "Are you OK?" he asked me. Normally I would have responded nicely, but there was no need to be nice now.

"Get lost." I snapped, pushing past him.

"Okay, Okay, I'm sorry. You still look pretty, you know." He was trying to reassure me, to make me feel better. But I would never feel better.

"Great. Like I care what you think." Jacob looked shocked, and a bit hurt. I rolled my eyes and stomped off. The old, happy, kind Leah was gone, cut off with my hair. The new Leah was angry, lonely and ugly. I had changed forever. I had no comfort, no friends, no one to love. My father was dead, my Sam no longer loved me, and my friends could no longer be my friends. There was nothing for me anymore.


	2. A mother's reaction

Chapter 2: Supportive Mother

Disclaimer: I Do not own Twilight, Its characters, and most importantly, I do not own its Apple.

LEAH'S POV

"Oh, Leah." Mom sighed sadly. "You poor thing. I always assumed Seth would be a werewolf" She gestured to Seth. "And he is, but poor Leah! A female werewolf!" she stroked my shorn hair. "Your beautiful hair! I'll miss it so much. Don't worry. It'll grow back. If it makes you feel better, I'll cut mine." She pulled me into her arms. I stood there sadly. In the last 2 months or so, my life had turned upside-down. My Boyfriend had left me for Emily, My father had died, and now I was a WOLF? I rubbed my eyes, faking a yawn. "Mum, I'm really tired. Can I go to bed now?" Mom nodded, and I raced up to my room. Everything was familiar: my bed, the posters adorning my walls, the powder blue pyjamas under my pillow. The only unfamiliar thing in my room was me. I lay on my bed. "Open your eyes." I whispered. "You're going to open your eyes and this nightmare will end." I squeezed my eyes shut, and reopened them. Everything was the same. I sighed, and lay down on my bed sadly, not bothering to get changed. My new short hair tickled the back of my neck. I missed the feel of my long, silky hair wrapping around me. I wanted to run away from it all or turn back the clock so that I was still pretty, Sam still loved me and my father was still here, smiling and making people laugh. The terrible events of these past few months had left deep wounds in my heart.

I cried myself to sleep.

Author' s note: Sorry this chapter is so short, hopefully I'll be able to update soon. It was going to be a one-shot but people told me to write more chapters. It's not going to just have Leah when she first turns into a wolf, but it is also going to have her imprinting on someone.


	3. Changes

Chapter three: Hatred

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight

LEAH'S POV

I locked myself in my room, enraged. My room had changed since the first night of being a wolf. The numerous posters and pictures of me and my friends were gone, stripped from the now bare walls. The sheets on my bed had gone from glamorous gold ruffled ones to plain brown cotton. My wardrobe was no longer filled with the latest fashions, but with sturdy denim shorts and plain white T-Shirts. The reason I was so angry was because of what Jacob, my new Alpha, was doing. He was trying to protect vampires and a human. He kept thinking about Bella, going on about his love for her and hatred for her husband. Seth Sympathised, but I didn't: I no longer believed in love. I also hated Bella. She was a plain, almost ugly girl. Her hair and eyes were dull brown, her skin was pale, and she often blushed a strange, crimson colour. "Don't you DARE say that!" Jacob would tell me, if I ever mentioned how badly I thought of Bella. "She is beautiful and I love her." I would roll my eyes. The word love had no meaning to me other than broken promises and heartbreak. But deep down, I still felt love for Sam. It tortured me every time he kissed her scarred face, or ran his hands through her hair. It used to be my unblemished face he was kissing, my hair he was caressing. I missed that the most: My hair. People no longer thought of me as a girl, but as one of the boys. Some cruel people even started referring to me as "Him." I hated it. I hated Sam for imprinting on Emily, I hated Emily for meeting Sam, I hated the other wolves, I hated Jacob, I hated Bella, but most of all I hated myself. I hated what I had become: The least popular of the wolves, the most avoided, the unloved one. I threw myself on the bed and started to cry.

Author's note: Yet again I am sorry for such a short chapter but I am so busy right now. Don't worry! It gets less depressing.


	4. The baby

Chapter 4: Renesmee

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.

"What's taking Jake so long?" Seth asked me. I shrugged. He was probably with Bella, although I could smell the strong scent of human blood in the air. We stood in the woods silently for half an hour, and Jacob didn't return. "Oh, that's it." I snapped, making my way to the house, trying to ignore the sickly-sweet smell of the vampires that grew more pronounced with each step I took. Inside, I noticed that the Blonde was holding a small, wriggling thing wrapped in a blanket. The Baby! Why hadn't Jacob killed it yet? Had they killed him? I peered warily through the glass door, breathing a sigh of relief as Jacob appeared, snatching the baby from the Blonde's arms. I tensed, ready to run from the vampires. I waited for him to tear its head off, but instead he cradled it, kissing its head. It took me two seconds to figure it out. "No." I whispered. The baby was not a boy, but a girl. A girl that Jacob had imprinted on. This was an abomination that Jacob himself had said must be killed just an hour ago, and he LOVED it? Jacob saw me, and beckoned. I didn't want to, but it was Alpha's orders. So grudgingly I walked inside. "This." He told me. "Is Renesmee." I looked at the thing in his arms. Renesmee had her mother's dull brown eyes, set in a pale face framed by curls the red-gold colour of her father's hair. She looked at me and reached for my cheek. I flinched away, until Jacob gave me a stern look. Squeezing my eyes shut with rage, I let her touch my cheek. Her skin felt warm, something that was odd, and as soon as she did that, an image came into my mind of me, looking down at her, my face twisted into a malicious expression. I gasped, and she pulled her arm away. "It's her talent." Jacob told me. I rolled my eyes. I didn't care about stupid Bloodsucker talents. I darted out of the house to Seth, phasing as I went. "Well?" he asked me. _He imprinted._ I thought angrily. _On the baby._ Seth gasped. Although he was pretty controlled, his body started to shudder, and sandy fur exploded from his body. I rolled my eyes. How could Jacob do something like that? I knew he was rebelling from Sam, but imprinting on a Bloodsucker? Something that had killed the woman that, just an hour ago, he was in love with? I felt a strange sense of Déjà vu. Sam had loved me, then he imprinted on Emily and suddenly I didn't matter to him. I hated this whole imprint thing! I bounded into the woods, looking for some deer. I was getting used to eating in wolf form: Normal food didn't seem to tame my appetite I stopped still in a clearing. I was not angry, or sad, but very confused. How could somebody just ignore someone that they loved because of someone they just met? Renesmee was just a baby? For the first time in my life, I felt for Bella, the now-dead woman. We had both been dumped by our werewolves for someone else. We were both alone.

Author's note: Yay! I had time to write a longer chapter! Don't worry, there are only a few more chapters and then she imprints! I am trying to update every day but it is a bit hard.


	5. Alaska

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight  
Like a speeding bullet, Jacob's thoughts hit mine and Seth's heads.  
_Bella's change is over_.

_**4 months later…**_

I had to go, had to run, had to _try_ and imprint. Everyone was happy, celebrating their victory over the Volturi.  
But I wasn't.  
Sure, I was sort of happy that we weren't all dead, but I was still alone. Sam had instantly rushed to Emily's house after the confrontation was over and brought her back here. Seeing the way he looked down at her like she was the most precious thing in the world tore my already damaged heart apart. She tried to talk to me, but in the end I lost it. I shoved her down, causing everyone (Except Bella, Edward and Nessie who were in their stupid little shack) to stare at me. I phased on the spot, my clothes shredding, and bounded away. I wanted to leave and find my possible imprint, but where could I go?

Before I knew it, I was at the airport with my life-savings in my hand. I had quickly stopped off at home to put on clothes and grab the money. Where could I go? Where could I just fit right in as a _wolf?_ Then it hit me.  
Alaska.  
I repeated that word out loud to the ticket lady.  
"I'm sorry, Miss." She said in a heavy Californian accent. "All the flights to Alaska are booked, and there aren't any more until tomorrow."  
I let out a loud groan. "But I have to go today!" I half-yelled at her. Then I realised something; surely I could run there in wolf form.  
I snatched my money off the counter and sprinted away, stopping at the shops there for some food. I was starving, and earned looks of disgust as I scoffed a whole burger into my mouth, along with a large packet of fries. I was used to hunting in my wolf form, and the human food tasted strange. It was too soft, too dry (I liked blood-covered animals), too… _nice._ Still, I was starving and there was no point in going on an empty stomach. It grew darker, and at midnight I knew it was time to go. I had spent nearly all evening at the airport, trying to imprint on random men, but without luck.  
I just didn't want to be lonely.

Soon, I was bounding through the icy snow of Alaska.

**Author's note: for taking that many months to update! PLEASE forgive me! I love you all, I was just so busy with other fics! I promise a new chapter will come up **_**soon**_, **Ok? I'm so sorry!**


	6. Wilderness

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

I sat in the icy snow, angry. What was I doing here? I wasn't going to imprint on _snow._ There was no one around for miles. I should have gone somewhere populated, like New York. Sure, I couldn't have been in wolf form, but at least I could have imprinted.  
I remembered Jacob once telling us that he went into the park and stared at every girl, trying to imprint. He told me that it didn't work- you had to wait for your imprint to come along.  
_Well._ I told myself. _I'll just sit here and wait._  
I bent my legs and settled down, waiting. I knew I was being stupid and that I would probably find my imprint someday if I went back to La Push, but I just _couldn't_. If I went there now- faced the others, faced _Sam_ I would be a coward. I could possibly live here, in the wilderness, for a few years at least. Then my imprint would probably have come by La Push, and all would be well.  
I hoped.  
Small chunks of ice whipped around me, some landing in my fur. My fur was a little longer than before, and its slight length kept me warm as I sat in the snow. I gently placed a bag full of clothes and money (In case I was desperate and needed to become human) in the snow, and covered it with my paw. I was fine in the Ice- my body temperature was so warm that I did not feel cold. The ice that landed in my fur melted a few seconds after it hit. As I drifted off to sleep, I heard a sound as though someone was calling my name.  
I ignored it.

In my days in Alaska, time lost all meaning. I hardly ever phased back, only about four times in the whole time I stayed there. The days blurred together with an endless routine of hunting, running around for some exercise and finding a new spot to sleep in. I grew used to Alaska's freezing cold, wondering how I ever lived in wet, humid La Push. It hardly ever rained here, just snowed.  
I kept out of civilisation, occasionally venturing to a river to clean my wolf form. But there were so many other wolves here that if people saw me, they'd be pretty indifferent. I had grey-ish fur, a little like the other wolves, so it didn't matter. The other wolves there weren't a problem either: I was so big that they were intimidated, and kept away from me.  
I was my own Alpha out here, free to do what I wanted. I went by my own wolf instincts mainly, and soon started to forget about the past. It was less painful this way, forgetting all about home. I built up a wall inside my head, pushing the painful memories behind it. I was no longer Leah Clearwater, unloved and ugly werewolf. I was now just a wolf, the largest thus most feared wolf in Alaska.  
I told myself I was happy, but was I really, or was I just distracted?

**Author's note: Sorry this is a pretty uneventful chapter, but the next one will be more interesting, I promise. **


	7. Return

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: (MUST READ THIS!) Leah's a bit weird at the start of this chapter because she's been a wolf for so long that she's kind of forgotten who she is.**

I woke up to the sunrise.

_Need to eat._ I told myself. I bounded forward, sniffing the air until I found what I was looking for.  
Prey.  
The prey was crawling along happily, unaware that I, king of wolves, was about to kill it. I sunk into a crouch, silently, then sprung forward. The prey was dead before it could fight back. I tore the meat off happily. It was good prey- it filled me up well.

Others came.

Weaklings.

They wanted _my_ prey. I snarled at them and they cowered back. Yes! _I_ am the leader! My pack will not disobey me! I threw back my head and howled as they ran away, defeated. Triumph! I finished my prey and gnawed at the bones happily until every trace of meat was gone.

Good. Nothing like a good, big meal.

I ran away happily. I was the dominant one! No one could take _me _down! Hah!  
I howled again, showing off my victory. King of wolves. Their leader.  
There was a strange word coming up in my head. _Alpha._ It corrected me. _Not leader, Alpha._  
I snarled. Stupid voice, correcting _me_, king of wolves.  
_Alpha!_  
How dare this voice defy me? I turned around. I would stalk this strange voice, use it as my prey. However, the voice was nowhere. Maybe it had gone. I growled. How dare it leave me! It was my prey! Come back and face me!  
_Oh, please._  
This word was strange, foreign. I had never heard it before**. How dare this voice defy me?** What was it, the leader of an enemy pack, trespassing on _my_ territory? I had to kill it. The others depended on me. Me, in my position of power as King of the wolves….  
_You're NOT King of the wolves! You're not even male!  
_I snarled. Of course I was male. All the females wanted my pups but wouldn't get them. I'm the leader. The King of the wolves.  
_Stop saying that.  
_How dare it! This voice must be pure evil, I decided. I had always been the leader. Ever since my…  
Well, I couldn't remember my birth. But I must have been born to the former leader. Otherwise how would I be King?  
_You're not king. And you're not male! You're not even a wolf._  
The pieces came together then. The voice must be blind! Of course I was a wolf.  
_No, you're not! You're a shape-shifter.  
_Such things did not exist! That word didn't even exist!  
_Ugh. Yes it does. Look, if you'll just listen to me, Leah…  
_Leah. That word definitely existed.  
In fact, I _liked_ that word.  
Leah, Leah, Leah, Leah, Leah. What a nice word.  
The word made me think of a pretty human with dark skin, long black hair and a gorgeous face. Suddenly, though, the hair shrunk into her scalp until it was chin length, the pretty clothes shriveled up into boring clothes and the exquisite face turned into a scowl.  
Oh my God.  
This image broke through the carefully preserved wolf-y wall in my head. It brought back years of happiness and beauty, followed by years of pain and torment.  
Leah.  
Not King wolf. Not the leader. Not the best wolf there ever was, son of the former King.  
Leah Clearwater, unloved, unwanted, a washed up werewolf…  
_Not werewolf, shape-shifter._ The voice I now recognized as Quil corrected.  
_Quil!_ I yelled in my head. _What the hell are you doing here?  
Bringing you back.  
I don't want to go back! I was _happy _here!  
No you weren't.  
Shut up! _I snarled. _Where are you, anyway?  
_ A few paces ahead of me, a chocolate brown wolf emerged. Suddenly, a loud barking laugh emerged in his chest.  
_What?_ I snarled. I was not pleased at having my false sense of security taken away.  
_Your fur! _ He snorted.  
I looked down.  
_ Oh. My. God.  
_My fur had grown until I now looked like a hairball. Great.  
_Hairball. You got that right.  
Shut up, Quil. How long have I been here?  
_ I was expecting months, maybe even a few years. His answer shocked me.  
_Almost 15 years._  
Woah.  
Fifteen years.  
_**FIFTEEN YEARS.**_  
_**FIFTEEN **_years of being King wolf the weird. Fifteen years since I left. Fifteen years since Renesmee, Bella Cullen, Jacob, Sam, Emily…  
Fifteen years without a brain.  
_You're joking.  
Nope.  
Oh my God._ I repeated. I looked down for a moment, pain washing through me. Fifteen years, no imprint.  
_ Ahem.  
_ I looked up sourly. _ What?  
Are you coming home.  
OK, keep your fur on. _ Home. La Push. Maybe I'd find an imprint there.  
I hoped.  
_ Hang on. I just need to get this bag of clothes I left somewhere…  
_ Another laugh. _ Ah, Leah, it's tied to your leg._

I rolled my eyes, looking down, then started to take off. I had to admit, It felt good to be me again.  
Good… and also agonizing. 

Quil and I ran so fast we made it back to La Push by nightfall.  
"Where is everyone?" I asked, once I had phased, changed into clean clothes, and accepted bone crushing hugs followed by "Never do that again!" Lectures from my mother. I could barely believe it, but now she was _**Mrs. Charlie Swan**_.  
Bella was my stepsister.  
Ugh.  
To my delight, my hair had grown back, long and luscious again. Since the need to be in wolf form was not necessary at the moment, I was wearing pretty clothes and, for the first time in 16 years, I felt like…  
Like _me.  
_Quil grinned when I asked him this.  
"With Jacob. Nessie's in labor with her third child."  
I froze, my jaw dropping.  
The little girl, the baby half-vampire from a few years ago…  
In _**labor.  
**_With her _**third**_ child.  
So much had changed since I was away. 

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Oooooh! Cliffhanger! Dun Dun Dun Duuuuuun! Sorry about the late update but school is a harsh captor. Did you like it? The next chapter will be even better! Hopefully! Glad the chapter was a bit longer because looking over at my former chapters of this fic, I realized just how **_**short **_**they were.  
Ta Ta!**  
_  
_


	8. Unexpected

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **  
**Whoop-dee-doo. **  
**Not.**

**Author's note: YAAAAAY! I'm so excited! This is a chapter I've been planning for ages- you'll see why. *_Grins evilly_* So... Yeah. Leah's back at last! BUt will she be able to cope? And Nessie's in LABOUR! Strange- the little girl we saw in Breaking Dawn is grown up now and has two kids- well, three now. Sorry about the late updates but I was busy... studying. Ugh, I'm so glad that school is over! Stupid exams. I was so stressed that I accidentally skipped a page in my maths exam- a page worth 12 marks! Sadly, I failed that exam, so I have been depressed lately. It was only worth 2 percent to my overall mark, but still... :(  
So, anyway... ENJOY!**

It was strange- all those years I'd been away, and it seemed like I never left. Quil Led me past Edward and Bella's cottage, deeper into the woods. Sitting there, nestled in the trees, was Jacob and Nessie's house.

It was beautiful. Two stories high, it resembled a miniature Cullen manor, but with a tower emitting from the top. All around it, there were huge oak trees and delicate rose bushes- a strange contrast, but they fit together neatly. Quil pushed open the little white-washed gate, and I found myself stepping from the rough forest ground onto a perfectly manicured lawn. As I drew closer, I froze.

A high, ringing wail emitted from the house, and I instantly recognised Renesmee's high soprano, only slightly deeper and more mature. I flinched at the sound- it was hard not to. Warily, Quil ushered me inside.  
The house was as beautiful as the outside, maybe more. The entrance instantly led into a long, white hallway, deep crimson and gold persian rugs neatly arranged on the tiled floor. Down the hall, enormous photo frames documented the years I had missed, and I felt a pang of guilt for leaving. However, I did not focus too much on that- I focused more on the girl standing lightly across from me. Beautiful beyond comparison, though I felt terrible for admitting it, I knew this HAD to be Renesmee's daughter.

She was tall and slender, obviously half-vampire and half-human like her mother. Her skin was a little more tanned, her eyes wide and the bright green that Edward's had been in his human years. Her hair was copper, a shade darker than Rensemee and Edward's hair, waving smoothly to her shoulders. Her full, red lips were parted in shock, her eyes full of the same emotion.  
"Is this.." she whispered to Quil in a voice that was a little less ringing and high than her mother's.  
Quil nodded. "Yeah. This is Leah Clearwater."  
A blur of copper and tanned skin shot towards me, and then the girl's warm arms were around my neck. I stood there, completely frozen with shock. "Leah! Oh, everyone speaks so highly of you! Particularly your brother! Seth is wonderful, by the way. Very kind, loyal... and I know that you're the same!"  
"Er... thanks." I mumbled, staring at her. "Not to be rude, but what's your name?"  
"Rose-a-_lees_." She responded. I stared at her. "R-o-s-a-l-i-c-e." she added, noticing my bewildered expression.  
Rosalice. It was the perfect name for her. Unique, like Renesmee...  
Another scream echoed from upstairs, and I shivered. Rosalice let go, and danced up the stairs. Quil and I followed her- Quil seemed confident, while I was terriffied. What if they all hated me...  
The screams cut off, and then I heard a new sound- a very high-pitched, quiet laugh. Suddenly, the room was filled with compliments and congratulations, just as I pushed through the door.  
All the heads, but one, turned towards Rosalice, Quil and, particularly, me. Jacob, Bella, Seth, Edward... the entire wolf pack plus their imprints, all the Cullens and someone I did not recognise- most likely Renesmee's other child. He was the one who did not look at me, but stared blankly at the floor.  
"Hi." I whispered, forcing a grin on my face. Everyone stared, shocked, then all of a sudden the entire crowded room was grinning, hugging me and welcoming me back. To my surprise, Bella was one of the more enthusiastic people. She rushed across the room and pulled me into her icy, stenching arms with a loud cry of "Welcome back!" After all the people had welcomed me, they crowded around Renesmee and her baby. However as I watched, Seth drew back towards Rosalice, who stretched up on her tiptoes to kiss him, his hands entangling in her copper hair. I felt a pang of sadness- even my brother had imprinted. Our reunion, surprisingly, was the shakiest. I barely recognised him now- he was much older and stronger. His head almost brushed the ceiling in the house, his muscles huge like Jacob's. His hair was no longer tousled but sleek, hanging to his neck though it was currently tied back into a low ponytail.  
"Leah." he breathed.  
"Seth." I mumbled.  
"You went away." he stated. "For _fifteen years_, Leah..."  
I hung my head. "Seth, I'm so sorry..."  
To my surprise, he laughed. " ... But it seems like you never left."  
Suddenly, his strong arms were around my neck. Rosalice laughed behind us, her laugh trilling. Then three others laughed. The first two I recognised Immediately- Bella and Renesmee. However, there was a new, tiny laugh...  
I pulled myself out of Seth's arms to see the tiny baby, and gasped.

The child was so beautiful- how could these leeches surprise me every time? She was a small baby, her head covered with silky black hair that had already grown in her mother's stomach to her chin. Her eyes were wide and deep brown, just like Jacob's, however her skin was ivory just like her mother's. She laughed again, the sound so tiny and sweet it reminded me of the tiny jingle bells people use to decorate stuff with at Christmas. Suddenly, she pointed one delicate finger at me and laughed yet again. I found myself drawing closer to this amazing child and her mother. Renesmee had hardly changed- her face was still sweet, her eyes wide, her lips full and pink. However, her face was less rounded, her body long and slender with perfect curves, her bronze ringlets cut to around her chin.  
"Leah." She smiled warmly, her voice more mature than it had been. Jacob smiled at me too from his protective perch over his wife's bed.  
"I hear you're the alpha now." I told him. "What happened to... _Sam_."  
Almost eighteen years since he left me... but it still hurt.  
"Oh, he got too old." Jacob said casually, but I sensed a smirk.  
"I'm not that old!" A voice contradicted. I turned around sadly to see Sam, the same as when I last saw him, his arm around Emily. Emily, however, looked a little older and... rounder.  
She was pregnant.  
My fists clenched furiously, and I gritted my teeth. Emily smiled apologetically, but I glared at her in return.  
"You don't look any older, actually." I muttered sourly.  
"I still phase occasionally, but on the inside I feel older. I wanted to settle down, have children..." he smiled and stroked the bump on Emily's stomach. Pain slashed through me, and I turned around quickly to see Renesmee and her baby.  
At least that didn't hurt... as much.  
Renesmee held her sweet little baby high up into the air, smiling at her. "What should we call her?"  
Jacob smiled at both of them, reaching out and stroking his youngest daughter's hair. "Hmmm... we named Rose after your aunts and E.J (he indicated the boy by Renesmee's other side) After your dad and I, so what about Mothers? Bella and Emily..."  
I heard Emily gasp with delight at being called Jacob's mother and, to my horror, I started thinking if she'd like another set of scars on her face...  
"Bellemily." Renesmee interrupted my train of thought.  
"Great!" Jacob enthused and Bellemily giggled with approval.  
"What do you think, guys?" Renesmee called out to the others, causing many murmurs of approval. Bella and Edward stepped forward to see their grandchild happily- stupid happy families. Why couldn't I get one lucky break?  
"What do you think, Ed?" Renesmee asked her son who was hovering next to her silently. The boy named Edward Jacob leaned in happily towards his younger sister, his face hidden shyly.  
"I think it's perfect." He said, and I think he smiled, but I could barely see his face. His voice had the same velvety texture as his Grandfather's.  
"Oh, Ed, this is Leah Clearwater by the way." Jacob noted nonchalantly. "You've never met her, but I'm pretty sure we got round to telling you about her. Well, she's come back so... Yeah. I reckon you should be introduced."  
"Hi." I muttered. The boy looked up.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you." he smiled the same crooked smile as his father, and I tried desperately to stop my jaw dropping.  
He was beautiful.  
He looked almost exactly like Edward Cullen leech, but with obvious differences. His hair, though in casual disarray like his Grandfather's, was a sleek black. His skin was a creamy colour like his Mother's, his cheeks slightly flushed. But it was his eyes that got me. They were a deep emerald green (Like his Grandfather's had been in his human years.) and they sparkled slightly. As I stared into the depths, I felt a strange feeling... almost a glowing.  
With a start, I realised what was happening.  
Yes, Yes, YES! When the others told of imprinting, they spoke of being in shock, and some even mentioned fear. However, I embraced the feeling, so happy I could almost burst. Pain that had been lingering maliciously for years exploded. Love for Sam- gone, sliced away. Hatred and Jealousy towards Emily- cut off neatly in a split second. Fear of being ugly, Anger at being a werewolf, resentment towards Bella, Hate of leeches, Irritation at my mother for marrying a Vampire's father... everything inside me was cut away like trees in a forest. However, there was no blank space left.  
When Jacob talked of imprinting, he felt like someone was clipping balloon strings. However, I felt like a forest, the trees being what kept me going. My trees had all been cut away, but instead of a blank space where they used to be, I felt another tree growing. A strong oak, taller than any other tree that had ever featured in the forest of my life. And now I could understand what Sam felt- I was tied to this half vampire, half human. Everything about him was important to me- no other human, werewolf, vampire or hybrid mattered to me half as much as he did- and I knew that I could totally forgive Sam now- now I _understood_.  
People stared at me, but I didn't care. Edward Jacob smiled at me- I grinned back euphorically. I could see his grandfather Edward senior smiling at whispering something in Bella's ear. Bella grinned at me too, and I realised that he had read my thoughts and realised I had imprinted. But instead of being annoyed at my privacy taken away, I honestly didn't care. I was grateful to Edward for existing so that he could have this incredible grandson.  
A strange sound reached my ears, so light and cheerful at first I didn't recognise it.  
Wait a minute- was I laughing?  
It had been a long time since I laughed with my heart in it. _Oh!_ My heart was pounding happily, feeling so incredibly warm and cheery I couldn't believe it was mine. I had never felt like this, even when I was with Sam. Shock pulsed through me when I realised there was no pain at the thought of his name. I did not think about it much- I was too busy staring at Edward Jacob's face. It felt like it would _hurt_ to look away from his perfection, but I knew that there was something I had to do.  
Slowly, I dragged my eyes from his face and turned around. Then I did something I hadn't done in almost two decades.  
I hugged Emily.

**AN: Did you like it? I'm soooo glad she finally imprinted! I had that idea since the second chapter of the fic, and I hope it was worth the wait. Please Review! I couldn't wait until I posted this chapter, and I'd be a little upset if nobody reviewed! Sorry It was a bit short but I thought it wrapped up the chapter nicely.  
THIS IS NOT THE END!  
I know it seems like it, but's it not. There are a few more chaps coming up! However, she's going to be happy so... yeah.  
TTFN! **


	9. Unstable

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

_**...**_

* * *

Emily stood there, frozen in shock for a second. Then slowly, she eased up. I felt her hug me back, and I could see her smile slightly.  
"Careful... you don't want to get kicked." She indicated her pregnant stomach. "You mean... you've forgiven me?" she whispered.  
I laughed. "Course I have, Em." It was a nickname I hadn't called her in years. "I mean- we're cousins. But Emily..." I pulled away, frowning slightly. "Will you ever be able to forgive _me_?"  
Emily stared, dark eyes wide. Her scarred mouth opened slowly, Her eyebrows (One full, one split by her scarring) raising in shock. I cringed internally as I remembered my reaction to her accident; _She deserves it. Sam deserves the guilt. I hope he leaves her, now. He's certainly shallow enough. It couldn't have happened to a more deserving couple._ How could I have been so... heartless? I would deserve it if Emily hated me forever.  
"Me?" spluttered Emily into the now silent room. "Forgive _you_?"  
My heart thudded. "I knew it seems impossible. I was selfish-"  
Emily held up her hand- the one that remained perfect and un-scarred. "No, wait, let me finish." She bowed her head, and when she pulled it up I saw tears in her eyes.  
"I was so selfish, Leah."  
"No-" I opened my mouth to protest, but she held up her hand again.  
"I _was_ selfish- don't look at me like that, I was. It was wrong of me to come here- and it was wrong of me to stay. I know you wanted me to meet Sam, but Oh-" she sighed. "I should not have looked into his eyes like that. I was curious, and it was my curiosity that ruined everything. I can understand why you hate-"  
"I never-" I started, but once again I was cut off.  
"Hated me, then. I know you did, Leah. I stole the person you loved, and Sam is quite a guy." she reached up and squeezed his hand. "So- I can't believe you're asking me to forgive _you_. Because you never made me angry with you in the first place."  
I stared at her, unable to speak, unable to comprehend. It was only when my breath whooshed out that I realised I'd been holding it. And it was only when Edward Jacob came up beside me that I realised there were other people with us.  
I smiled warmly at him and he smiled back. Suddenly, I was distracted again. I had hated Sam for imprinting, but now I understood everything- it was just... impossible for me to stop thinking about him.  
Feeling slightly uneasy, I turned around to face the Cullens. "Um..." I said carefully.  
Edward Senior laughed, to my surprise. "Leah, I know what you're going to say. I can read your thoughts. And I don't think anyone will judge the fact that you imprinted on my grandson." There were a few murmurs, but they all seemed positive. "Don't worry." Edward senior continued. "The same thing happened to Nessie and Jake a few years ago, and then with Seth and Rosalice. I think we're used to it by now. And Leah- welcome to the family."  
"Um, thanks." I said quietly, feeling odd that a vampire had just been exceptionally friendly to me. I looked around- the others seemed reasonably fine with everything, though a little shocked. The only person who seemed even slightly irritated was...  
"NO!" Hissed Rosalie. I stared at her in surprise as she started to lunge at me.  
"Rose!" cried Alice, the tiny pixie leaping forward and pulling her sister back.  
"Aunt Rose?" Asked Edward junior quietly from beside me. "What's wrong?"  
"Haven't we got enough _mutts_ in the family?" She snarled. A moment later, several other snarls echoed hers.  
"_Rosalie!_" Cried Esme from behind her adopted daughter. "You are not to speak of the wolves like that!"  
Rosalie straightened up, and I cringed slightly at her expression of pure loathing.  
"Fine." She spat. "But before we do anything, you and I need to talk." She pointed at me. "NOW."

* * *

**_..._**

* * *

I walked outside warily. The leech walked stiffly next to me, her arms folded tightly across her chest. I sidled along next to her, feeling awkward. What did she want?  
When we reached the end of Ness and Jake's garden, she stopped walking and turned grudgingly to face me.  
"We need to talk." She spat, leaning against the side of the house.  
"Yeah, you said." she glared at me as I spoke, her blonde hair hanging down the sides of her face and shadowing it. I was sorely tempted to pick up a sharp rock and slice through the thick blonde strands- see how she felt- but I didn't. Not that I cared about the spoilt brat vampire's vanity. But I didn't- I wanted to keep the truce, for Edward-Jacob's sake.  
"What do you need to talk about?" I asked quietly. "It's not like I'm the first one to imprint on a member of your family."  
"We need to talk." She said once more. "About the well being of my great-nephew."  
I couldn't contain the scoff that burst from my mouth, but I silenced instantly when I saw the evil look on her face.  
"_What_? What do you think I'm going to do- give him drugs? Rape him? Are you kidding? All I want is to keep him s-"  
"Don't say that!" Rosalie screamed. "I've heard that too many times- _I want to keep them safe and happy_."  
I stared at her. "Yeah, but I do-"  
The leech grabbed my arm with severe strength, her posture clear that she was threatening to rip it off. "I am talking about what happened to Emily."  
I froze.  
"Your _cousin_. Look what hanging around with a wolf did to _her_."  
I thought of when Emily's face was symmetrical; beautiful. Her eyes were wide, her mouth full, her cheeks smooth. Now, huge scars sliced open half of her body, distorting the features, ruining them.  
All it took were five words; "_You're just like your father._" I remembered the memory, played many times in Sam's head. Emily had confronted him about why he had left me, feeling for her cousin although she had feelings for Sam, too. When he said he couldn't tell, she accused Sam of being just like his father, always running away from everything. She knew she'd hit a nerve once she said that- Sam hated his father for running away and leaving he and his mother.  
One moment- a second of pure anger- was all it took for Sam to attack, and Emily was bleeding on the floor, pain digging into her.  
I couldn't imagine doing that. I was no longer bitter- there was no weak spot, no achilles heel inside me any more.  
_Was there?  
_Was there something inside me that would hit a nerve? I didn't think so.  
" But the case is different." I whispered to Leah. "With Emily, she was angry because he'd left her cousin, because he'd left me. But now-"  
"I'm not just talking about that!" Rosalie hissed. "I am talking about the way you behave all the time!"  
"What do you mean?" I gasped. I couldn't think of any way I'd behaved viciously...  
"Jealousy." Spat the bloodsucker. "Anger. Holding a grudge against someone for years because of something that wasn't their fault!"  
"Ok, I know I did some bad things, but I've changed-"  
She cut me off. "Mood swings (She started listing on her fingers), snap decisions, phasing every time something bugs you, refusing to reconcile with people, running away for _fifteen years_ into the wilderness."  
"I-" my throat choked up. I knew that was a stupid thing to do...  
"But that's not the worse thing." Oh no, she had to go on. "Leah, you put your own needs in front of others."  
"What are you talking about?" I snarled, as hurt rippled through me.  
"Leah, you left for fifteen years! And then you waltzed back and expected everyone to forgive you. You just thought you could barge into our lives and continue your life." She sighed, turning away. "But things _change_, Leah. You're not a child any more- though, I must admit, you act like one. But people aren't toys. They don't stay in the same place you left them, ready for you to pick them up again."  
"What are you accusing me of?" I growled.  
"Leah- I'm worried about my great-nephew- because you're unstable."  
I froze again. "**_What. Did. You. Call. ME?_"  
**"See, that's just my point!" she turned around and stared. "You get too angry over little things..."  
"LITTLE things?" I roared. "You called me childish! You said I was UNSTABLE!"  
_Unstable, unstable, unstable, unstable..._ The word repeated in my head as I tried to calm myself down, infuriating me even more.  
"Leah... calm down..." The leech actually sounded worried. "Don't do anything... dramatic..."  
So was that all she thought of me? A drama-queen? I snarled, heat rising inside me. I started quivering...  
_Unstable... You stupid mutt... You aren't a child, but you act like one... people aren't your toys...fifteen years... the way you behave..._ Her cruel words repeated in my head, causing me to shake even more... _Unstable, Unstable, UNSTABLE!  
_With a burst, I leapt through the air and exploded. Silver fur exploded from every pore, my clothes falling in shreds to the ground. I snarled, and the vampire screamed as I lunged for her.  
_Call me unstable, will you?  
_I knew, at that moment, I'd found my weak spot.

* * *

**Author's note: Hiiii! Sorry about not updating for a while but I had more exams... :(  
Did you like it? Not that much happened, but Leah finally forgave Emily! Yay! The next chapter will be very exciting!  
****And now, dear readers, I have a surprise for you. I would like to talk to you about...**

**The wolf girl poster competition! **

**Um... yeah. What a lame name.  
Anyway, I've seen this Idea on a few other fics. Basically the way it works is that the readers upload a cover or poster for the fic on deviantart, and then private message the author with the link or review with the link to the thing. The author will judge them, then announce the winner and runners up (plus give a mention to anyone who could be bothered to do it) in a chapter of the fic.  
The _grand prize_ for the winner will be that I will dedicate a chapter to them and add an OC into the story based on them.  
**

**The rules: The poster obviously can't be rude or mean. It can't be racist, either. Please do not review me and say that it is a dumb Idea, or that you're mad because you didn't win. And guys, please don't report because you don't like the Idea of the competition.  
COMPETITION CLOSES ON THE _30th OF SEPTEMBER_.**

**Ways to send me your link: Either private message my fanfiction account OR email me at this address:**_ wolfgirlcomphotmail .com_ **And remove the space between hotmail and .com. I will look at links sent in reviews, but it's preferred that you don't send them because sometimes reviews don't show or they stuff up or cut bits out of a link.  
**

**IF you really want to do the comp but don't have a deviantart account then you can easily get one at because it's free, and has instructions on how to upload images.  
I will judge the artworks and then announce the winner in a chapter on the day of, or after, the 30th of september. This DOESN'T mean that I won't update wolf girl until then, it just means that I won't announce the winners until after then.  
Until next time! :)  
_Torie R. _**


	10. A note

**Okay, readers.**

**I am sorry about this, and this is the first time I have ever done an AN chapter, but I am really, really, REALLY stuck with this fic.  
Sorry to disappoint people but after months of being able to figure out what to do with this, I've put the fic on Hiatus.  
****Not permanently, I hope, but for as long as it takes to figure it out.  
****The story will not remain incomplete and I will not put it up for adoption because I know how I want to end it,  
but I cannot figure out how to tie the end to what's happening right now.  
****If anyone has any ideas of what I could do to fix that, they would be very appreciated so review if you have any ideas.**

**Thank you for being supporting, especially in the start when my writing standard was not very good.  
Sorry to do this but I just don't know what to do. And I know people hate A/N chapters so sorry for that!**

**Thanks a lot.  
Any ideas would be welcomed!**

**Please review!**


End file.
